User talk:King Vivil/Archive 1
Content from July 5, 2009 to November 4, 2009 Hi, welcome to Jagex Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:RSC.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Whovian39 (Talk) 15:58, 5 July 2009 :Hey welcome to the wiki! This is my proper hello not the little bot above lol. I've just been scrolling through your edits, nice work! I hope to see you round! Thanks. 17:52, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :Lol your welcome, i see you've made a lot of edits, good work! By the way if you don't mind me asking how did you find the wiki? It was few hours ago and i don't remember. =/ 18:02, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :oh ok lol ty! Hey im not really sure what you did to my page and why but i reverted everything but your signature! :I don't know to. Once it is normal and next sec it's half deleted. I've leaved it in normal state. 18:51, 5 July 2009 (UTC) I see that you have repaired it. Good. It wasn't my fault, i think it was bug or something. 18:51, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :Yep. It's bugged for me. I can send you seenshot what it shows when i try to edit your page. ) 18:57, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Ok, i'll believe you but i'd be interested to see what happens, let me know when you've uploaded the picture. :I think i haven't leaved it in normal state. But i haven't know about that. 02:09, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Here's the link. http://yfrog.com/1heditinguserwhovian39j 17:20, 6 July 2009 (UTC) A welcome message from Rhhh4 Hey, you seem to be doing good, looking forward to be working with you Rhhh4 19:21, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :There is a lot to do. I would like to do a lot on this wiki but i don't have that much time. 19:26, 5 July 2009 (UTC) This Wikia isn't just all work and no fun, you need to chill out and relax and take some breaks, and talk to us Rhhh4 19:28, 5 July 2009 (UTC) GG says hello... Hello! If you need any help, don't say 'Moon sandwich!' - contact me! Thirdscape Hey i have re-added thirdscape because we have discussed this already and thought about it, the decision we came to was based on these quotes: "but it could be an entire game in its own right, or just a skill, or both, who knows" Which shows they haven't come to a complete decision yet and it may still be a game in it's own right which we may or may not count. "Basically, this was going to be our 2010 game -- we were going to create another game -- but we said, this just ties in so nicely with "RuneScape" and it's cool, the community would love this, so let's not make it another game, let's just put this in the game." We don't know how this will tie in for all we know 3rdscape could be just as big as runescape and therefor be a good half of the overall game and therefor would count as a game as much as runescape does. However it could just be a small fraction but since we can't tell we had better keep it on just in case as it could go either way! I hope you understand why we made this decision! :... :"But it could be an entire game in its own right, or just a skill, or both, who knows." I think it's in mean of mini-game (big-one) or big new game feature. So yeah let's just wait a year and then delete it. 01:17, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Well we might not delete it at all, until it comes out we just can't tell! Btw mobilising armies is out on runescape if your interested! :I just mean that i'm 100% sure that this will be new part of RuneScape. 23:14, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I know it might well be but we don't know how big a part it will be because it may be half a the overall game and we will have to gove runescape and thirdscape seperate pages because they are both equal in it and you wouldn't merge the rs page with the thirdscape woulf you?! :oops forgot to sign in then it is whovian39 here! Yes i would. RuneScape is RuneScape.. It should be on same page and it's pretty impossible to make a content which is about 50% game. As in RuneScape it would must have a least 100 thousand hours of gameplay. 10:16, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :Hey i don't really know what you meant by that last comment but what i'm saying is i wouldn't see it as one big game i would see it as two separate games sharing the same java script, even if it wasn't like that i would still count them as separate as runescape has been separate for many years and thirdscape was going to be a separate game aswell! We'll see next year. 14:55, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah lol and i think i will definitely be more than a big mini-game! News CHECK YOUR EMAIL~ ~ :Great news. We need to make a page/subforum where we can talk about it. 14:12, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Hmmm good idea and this is a great chance to use the community forums! ~ ~ :Ok i couldn't work out what to do with that so i set up a section in the Community portal let me know your thoughts on this on the forums! ~ ~ 1000 Edits. As you may know i've been contributing on this wikia like crazy for last few days. Just to let you know that i'm third user on this wikia to get 1000 edits. Long live Jagex Wikia! 02:53, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :Nice!! Gratz Who were the other two? I mean i've made quite a lot but mine are big and therefor i edit less times. WCD and Rhhh help out with research and i put it on the wiki so it can't really be them (no offense honest =]) and goodison isn't online as much any more! :You are the one and Goodison Goomba is the other. And it's not most important who have more edits. We need more users. In like 3 months we won't have anymore users to be user of the month. 19:08, 22 July 2009 (UTC) I wasn't saying any were more important than any others i was just saying since mine are sort of big chunks of information i'd be suprised if i was one. About the user of the month thing, i see next month it will probably be rhhh and then you the month after goodison the month after that and then if we haven't got one new user in 3 months (i'd be very surprised if we didn't) we'd probably move on to the lesser known users like bizzah wyzerd of oz peelster1 and Cflm001. Now thats at least 7 months, if we haven't got one single new user i'd be very surprised. And goodison is working on an advert for the wiki which i think will go down well due to the popularity of his videos so i think we are going to do alright! :Yeah. It's just a start. 16:34, 23 July 2009 (UTC) And don't forgot about yourself. 18:11, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :Well i was thinking you'd be 3rd to get uotm and i think it would be well timed because no offence but you're still pretty new here and once you've been here sort of like 3 months producing the same sort of standard of work then i think you should get uotm and valued user status. No offence - honest! I just think its a bit soon and we only just gave rhhh4 and wcd status so we have to take it a bit slower, don't worry i believe you will get it just not straight away. Don't take this the wrong way! I really just think we need a bit more time. I hope you understand this! I understand. But i may have later less edits per month because there'll be less thing to do. But it won't mean that i'll work less contributing to this wiki. 12:11, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :But after I've been on this wiki for one month you'll need to reconsider giving me Valued Member status. And by the way do like my edits? Like RuneScape, Gold Mine (2000), StarCannon, RuneScape Classic, Escape Vector, Vertigo 2 pages and countless others. 12:26, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Yes i think your edits are great and i understand there will be less edits to be made what i mean is when theres the sort of edit you specialize in you'd be there to make it sort of thing. If you keep up the actual standard (not the amount of edits but the actual standard) i will give you it by two months time. The problem is for us on this wiki is that we have got so many deserving users but we can't give them all status as then over 70% of this wiki would have status. I see that you are very deserving of this status and i don't doubt you for a moment its just that we can't hand out much more at the current moment. I would if i could but if we give almost half the wiki valued member status then it's kind of pointless having it. If anyone acts against you claiming that they have higher status show them this quote where i say "if we had more people King Vivil would have valued member status". Sorry but when we get 15 members (not counting vandals) i promise you you will get valued user status. And that isn't too far off because at the moment we have me, you, wcd, rhhh, goodiosn, wyzerd, bonziibob, peelster1, bizzah, Cflm001 and ZombieJeebus which is 11. I know this must be frustrating and i promise you won't be waiting too long for this status. :I understand your point which is very good. And i haven't meant that i want this status now. I meant that after some time. Vandals? Show me them.. I'll make it quick.. Jagex Wikia is no place for any vandals! I'm making all sorts of edits but in some I'm better that in others. I have a bit of problem in adding new categories but have already asked Goodison Goomba for help. I think in future we can make guides for games like Gold Mine.. We'll need to try things like contacting Jagex too. 13:14, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah i have the same problem with categorys, i see you're edits and i think your best at things like grammar corrections and stuff like that which is really just what we need on the wiki as we have very few careful people like you. And i sorted out the vandal i just gave him a right mouthful and he never replied lol. If you want to know though his name was jagexfan and after we banned him on that he made another called whovian38. He wasn't that bad but he was bad enough to be banned for a few days. Also we have contacted jagex numerous times numerous ways - no response - i think its safe to say that won't work lol. :Thanks. Yeah. It won't work now. When you have contacted Jagex we got just few articles and they were in bad shape. Just few words. In future we will have almost every information on games and this wikia will be big with a lot of articles etc. If Jagex was replying to all messages then they would not have time create games. 20:45, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Categories Ok - here are three methods or means: 1) On mainspace pages at the bottom of the article there is sometimes an add to category button. Press this and type in the category. Simple! 2) That method does not always work. You must sometimes add to the bottom of the article when editing. This means that the page will be added to 'Category name'. You do not want to do this for templates, however! 3) For templates, you need to add for any pages that the template is put in to be added to a category. If you just want the template to be added, put . Hope that helped, if it doesn't ask again! Add Me Runescape name: WCD_Velocity :Ok, I'll add you next time when i log in. 06:31, 27 July 2009 (UTC) My page Ooh thanks that is a big help! =] :No problem. =] 20:30, 1 August 2009 (UTC) I know but i'm working on something big which is why i'm uploading pictures - check my blog in a few minutes! :Ok check my blog now and also could you like show me which articles you think we should prioritize? Which ones we are editing. Also check my blog!!! :Lol ty also good work with alienscape i'd never heard of it before, are you sure it is for stopping scam sites or is that speculation? Sorry my computer can't handle adding categorys or viewing templates, you really want goodison for that! :Wow he is dedicated lol I will try to chase him up later anyway! Well yeah but it is still not confirmed and aswell why did they direct it to funorb? Also could you give me a list of all of those weird little sites? Thanks, :Oh yeah i've seen that before but i thought there were like more now? Yeah i suppose but i would be interested to see wouldn't you? hmmm i wonder if ren can help :Hey why don't we all join the jagex wikis youtube stream as it is easy to talk there! The link is http://www.youtube.com/stream?u=TheJagexWikia&i=0 It is related to Jagex and created by the founder of Jagex, the site even advertised Jagex stuff i think CastCE deserves its place there! MSW Yeah I used to post on MSW, I'm more of a lurker atm -Rhhh4 :Hmmm... i'm not sure wikia gaming would like that but you could try! Well you can try with wikia gaming - see how well it goes down and i'll add it to our news. :I would probably guess that he has never heard of us before lol. Also we may not be able to post that one on the forums as we might get accused of advertising other sites. No ive already registered it its just awaiting conformation! Also they ahrdly watch anythibng lol! :I registered it on the official thread on the funorb forums and i gave them the name of the wiki the url (its allowed on that thread) and i told them my username on here for contact. Yeah but if you look in the thread describing it a bit more it also says jagex will be contacting the sites more, allowing them to be spoke about in the game and something else that just completely escaped my mind, i'll tell you when i remember it. also Q&A with mod mmg on tonight - they are running late but it will be up soon so this is probably my last post of the night here! :Yeah and that will be pretty useful. Also having Jagex knowing about us and putting us on the list might actually help us, at the moment we need as much help as possible! Hey me and goodison are working on an advert for the wiki and we are putting quotes from our users at the end. You got any to add? Reward Hello King Vivil, meet me on Runescape and I will give you a reward for all your hard work - it's our little way of saying thank you. :Yeah thats fine! Thanks, we'll have the video done shortly! Also if i were you i realy would meet up with WCD - Its a very good award... may slightly relate to the comments you posted on my youtube videos... =] Well enjoy it! Wcd has been asking me all week what sort of time you usually log in - better not keep him waiting! =] :hey, what doesn't work for you on vertigo 1999? I sometimes get problems with certain pages on certain computers... is it the one where everything is like out of place and the pictures cover text and stuff? Hey i have a job for you, i just made this page called Example2.c and i had to copy some code from an old file of andrews only i can'y stop the wiki formatting changing how it looks, i've done best i can but one little bit still keeps apearing in a box... i tried that nowiki thing but it isn't working, you know the most about wiki formating here, could you take a look for me? I don't have the code with me at the moment i can get it to you by monday though! Hey thanks for that reorder on my articles page! I also have that code if you want it! Do you want me to send it to your youtube? My name I made it up and it means: *Rune=R *Scape=S *Wiki=W *Fan Thanks, 08:09, 26 August 2009 (UTC) RE:Welcome I knew that, Here is a welcome message for you to use: Use that template when you welcome somebody. If you want to use it, You will have to turn the bot off by going to this page and add @disabled so you can welcome without the bot beating you. Have fun! Main page... Have you got that problem with the pictures on the main page where they just aren't showing up? Also are you getting any problems with videos? No i bumped it and it changed back - i want to know what the problem was so it doesn't happen again! Yes i bumped the main page 2 or 1 (can't remember) days ago from 1 to 0 and the pictures changed back! hmmm... well i still think this needs looking at... Btw... don't like birthdays? I mean this in the least offensive more jokey way but... You're scaring me! 1.) Your 17 one year closer to death is like one fish in the sea - it's small and insignificant! 2.) I'm fine with uploading images in all ways, all my images are tagged how i like them to be - I'm not sure what you're implying by asking if i need help but i don't like to think about it. 3.) What so you'd prefer to only have the 1st 17 years of your life and then never live the rest of it just stay how you are - exactly the same? Also congratulations on being the first to have 2000 edits! Well you're two away but i think you will be the first! Lol yeah, you're welcome! RE: Clan Chat No problem =D Thanks for the message about the site change, PARTY! Sorry! Hey, sorry for having a go at you the other day, you do a lot here on the wiki and we should be more greatfull. I've not had the best of weeks and it was really the wrong time and place for you to argue. Maybe we can try to have that conversation a bit more quietly some other time. Administrator Hey since we might not be seeing you for quite a while i thought we should give you administrator rights whilst we can - just a way to thank you for all your edits! Great! Youre welcome! Whovian39 (somethings gone funny with my computer cant do some punctuation so i cant do signature) Ummmmm... I dunno off the top of my head! I'll find out for you sometime soon, btw how about archiving your talk? Whovian39 No I found it when I was looking for other RuneScape wikis on the central wiki. 13:02, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Your welcome 5 years knowledge of the game and a 91 page document on RS history. I'm here to contribute! --King Runite1 09:45, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Humour on RS Wikia Sure you can take it - anything on Wikia is CC-BY-SA remember :) Just copy it wherever and state my name (if on a Wikia wiki, the edit summary is more than sufficient) --King Runite1 13:47, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Halloween Since you are the only user who posted... Congratulations! You will recieve a scary (as in just outright wierd) reward if you manage to contact me. Make sure to look out for when I am online to claim.